


striptease

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, cisgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re just so sexy," luke says mournfully as she tucks her hands under her thighs. michael flicks her hair over her shoulder and cocks her hip haughtily. "okay, i promise. no touching."</p>
            </blockquote>





	striptease

**Author's Note:**

> originally a prompt fill on tumblr. warning for v v light d/s undertones

"it’s a striptease lukey, you’re not supposed to touch me," michael admonishes as she pushes luke’s hands off her hips. 

luke pouts. what’s the point of being all sexy if there’s no touching? “but,” she starts, but michael shakes her head. 

"if you wanna see me naked, you gotta be good," she says with a coy kinda smile. luke blushes and her thighs squeeze together automatically as her tummy floods hot. she wants to be good so bad, even more than she wants to see michael naked. which is a lot. michael has the best boobs ever. 

"you’re just so sexy," luke says mournfully as she tucks her hands under her thighs. michael flicks her hair over her shoulder and cocks her hip haughtily. "okay, i promise. no touching."

"good girl," michael says and presses a quick kiss to luke’s nose before she backs off and finds the music again. only michael would decide to strip to green day’s brain stew. luke’s always thought the song was kinda sexy though, and it works, as well as it can given michael’s lack of dancing prowess.

it’s not really dancing, anyway, what michael’s doing - licking her lips and sliding her hands down her body as she grinds her hips in little circles. she tips her head back and luke just wants to kiss her throat, her skin’s so pretty. luke knows exactly what she smells like, tastes like. it’s hard just watching, but michael wants her to, so she will. 

michael pushes her tits together, squeezing them, tugging at the edge of her bra as she drags her hands down her ribs, revealing a little more of her soft skin - a tease, but luke knows she won’t take it off, not yet, she’s still in her jeans. she meets luke’s eyes and thumbs at the button of her jeans. luke tries to look in her eyes and not at her hands but the anticipation is too much. michael smiles, she seems to enjoy it more the more luke squirms. 

michael pops the button and drags the zip down slowly, peels her jeans open and reveals a little triangle of the pink panties she’s wearing underneath. luke licks her lips, she wants her so bad, and she’s going to get her, which just makes the waiting so much worse. makes it so much harder to be good. 

michael bites her lip and strokes her hand down her tummy, fingers pushing in under the hem of her pants, touching herself. luke whimpers. “is this a sex show now?” 

"shut up," michael grins smugly, withdrawing her hand and pressing one finger to luke’s lips, doesn’t allow luke to have it when she opens her mouth though, takes it away and makes luke lick the hint of her off her lips.

she spins away, which is just as bad, because michael has an amazing ass. luke’s fingers twitch under her thighs, she wants to touch so bad, and michael knows it, luke can tell by her face as she looks at her over her shoulder. the worst attempt at coyness by anyone ever, probably. 

michael hooks her thumbs in her waistband and then slowly, back arched and hips wiggling, works her jeans down her ass, and stops. luke licks her lips, anticipating whatever sexy thing is going to happen next, but michael just sighs. 

"uuh," luke says.

"shut up," michael huffs, "they’re really tight."

luke laughs. michael’s jeans are kind of ridiculous. sometimes when they’re fresh from the wash she has to lie down to get them on and done up and gets all flushed and puffed in the process. it’s is so cute luke usually ends up peeling them off her again straight away, which is endlessly frustrating to michael but luke makes it up to her with orgasms, so probably they’re even. 

"do you want some help?" luke asks, biting her lip ring. 

michael’s shoulders slump and she peeks over her shoulder. “yes,” she says sulkily. luke grins and hooks her fingers in michael’s beltloops and yanks hard enough that michael stumbles back. luke gets her jeans down to the top of her thighs though, and now michael’s close enough that luke can press her mouth against the curve of michael’s spine, so all in all it seems like a success. 

michael arches her back under luke’s mouth and luke slides her hands into michael’s jeans, stroking down the outsides of her thighs to work the denim further down her legs, bending and pressing kisses to hip and thigh as more of her skin is exposed. luke feels michael shiver as her jeans finally fall to her feet. luke touches the delicate red indents the seams left in michael’s skin. 

michael kicks her jeans aside and turns. luke smiles up at her, pleased at how flushed michael looks, at the peaks of her nipples visible through her bra, and the little dark patch at the front of her knickers. michael’s voice breaks when she speaks, “was it sexy?”

luke nods, hands finding michael’s hips, thumbs stroking over the points of her hipbones, fingers edging under her waistband. “really sexy,” luke says earnestly, “want you so bad, mikey.”

michael shudders, eyelashes fluttering a little and hips swaying forward. “mm, you wanna eat me out?” she asks and luke’s face goes hot as she nods eagerly. “pull them down,” michael says, as happy to give an order as luke is to follow one.

luke pulls the pink cotton down michael’s thighs, leaves them there around her knees, salivating at the sight of her - of mikey’s cunt, her soft blonde bush curling wet at the centre. luke reaches for her and michael catches her hands, pushes them away. “no touching, just your mouth,” she says, reaching to touch herself, fingers spreading her cunt for luke, index and pointer either side of her clit, pulling back her hood so the swollen, pink little head stands up proudly.

luke moans just looking at her, moans again when she gets her mouth on her, licking greedily up her wet cunt to taste before she seals her mouth over michael’s clit and suckles at her, looking up to watch her face. she looks even prettier than her cunt.

michael moans, grinding her hips forward and tangling a hand in luke’s hair, twisting it around her fingers and tugging a little. luke whimpers against her, pulling off to catch her breath, flicking her tongue over her clit until michael gives her hair a yank and luke gets back to it, buries her face tight against the wet heat of her and sucks hard and long, listening for the pretty sound of michael losing it - short breathy moans and gasped swearwords. 

michael’s thighs start to tremble and her hips jerk and luke knows she’s close, laps up her cunt quick and firm before tucking her lip over her teeth and letting michael grind her clit against it, the pressure she needs to come, writhing and twisting against luke’s face, yanking her hair so hard luke thinks she won’t have any left by the time mikey’s done. 

"jesus, fuck," michael says shakily when she pushes luke away. pushes luke onto her back on the bed and climbs over her, hands trembling as she plucks luke’s jeans open and reaches inside, presses two fingertips against luke’s clit tight and rubs quick and frantic, leaning in to pant against luke’s face, licks at luke’s wet chin and cheeks and mouth, and kisses her. 

luke moans into it, already getting close, always so, so easy for mikey. she’s helpless, hips squirming up, fingers clutching at the sheets under her, gasps when michael presses firm, biting kisses down her throat, michael bites the meat of her breast hard through the cotton of her t-shirt. her open mouth finding luke’s nipple and nips at it and luke arches up and comes, fucking her cunt against michael’s hand, michael’s fingers slipping down to press inside her, fucking her through it.

michael kisses luke as she comes down, shaky and spacey, finding herself again in michael’s sweet, hot mouth. 

"regular strippers don’t do that stuff," michael comments, lips bumping luke’s chin, wet hand pulled out of luke’s jeans and pushing up under her shirt, dragging damp over her skin up to give her tits a friendly fondle. 

"mrmph," is all luke can manage, toes and fingers tingling, clit throbbing. michael giggles.


End file.
